WWE: World Wide Equestrian Entertainment!
by RandomUser21
Summary: Rainbow Dash is a huge fan of the WWE, and when she wins front row tickets to RAW and other events, she invites her friends to come with. They then fall in love with certain wrestlers. But then, the Dazzlings have come back and have formed a alliance with the Authority! Will the Mane 7 and their wrestling heroes be able to save the WWE from evil? (Plans will be revealed)
1. Plans for the Story

**Wassup, everybody! It's ya boy- wait, this isn't YouTube! I mean, what's going on everyone! It's JohnnyTestFan103 here, and like in the summary, these are the plans for my crossover (this includes the wrestlers the Mane 7 have crushes on, the protagonists, antagonists, etc.).**

* * *

The Mane 7's Crushes

Rainbow's Crush: Christian (AKA Christian Cage)

Applejack's Crush: John Cena (Cenation Gimmick)

Pinkie's Crush: Sami Zayn

Rarity's Crush: Dolph Ziggler (2016 - 2017 Version)

Fluttershy's Crush: Shane McMahon

Twilight's Crush: The Miz (Yes, I've made Miz a face)

Sunset's Crush: Randy Orton

* * *

 **Now, we've obviously need to give these wrestlers some championships.**

Christian: WWE Championship (Later on in the story)

John Cena: World Heavyweight Championship

Sami Zayn: Tag Team Championship

Dolph Ziggler: United States Championship

Shane McMahon: Tag Team Championship

The Miz: Intercontinental Championship

Randy Orton: Hardcore Championship (Yes, I brought it back)

* * *

 **Now it's time to mention the antagonists (AKA the bad guys)**

Antagonists

The Authority (Triple H and Stephanie McMahon)

The Dazzlings (Adagio, Aria, and Sonata)

Seth Rollins (Temporarily WWE Champion)

Kevin Owens

Rusev (With Lana)

The Wyatt Family

Big Show

Wade Barret

Alberto Del Rio

Baron Corbin

Big Cass

Braun Strowman

Jinder Mahal

* * *

 **Now, since the protagonists are clearly outnumbered, will get some other characters that will support the wrestlers and the Mane 7 later on in the story.**

Supporters for Protagonists

Chris Jericho

Aj Styles

Drew McIntyre (Old Version)

Corey Graves

* * *

 **Now, for the wrestling events that will occur.**

Events

RAW

Smackdown

TLC

Extreme Rules

Royal Rumble

Elimination Chamber

Wrestlemania

* * *

 **Well, that's it, everyone. Now, this doesn't mean that there will only be a few chapters because of the amount of events, there will be a few weeks of RAW and Smackdown and then the Pap-Per-Views come. I'm not sure if these are the only Pap-Per-View events that will occur, but this is just for now. Anyways, I hope you guys are interested in my plans for this. I will start making the story. Anyways, this is JohnnyTestFan103 signing out. Peace!**


	2. First Event! RAW, Week 1, Opener

**Raw, Week 1: Opener**

Pinkie's House

The girls were sitting around in the living room. Twilight and Sunset were reading a book, Pinkie was eating donuts, Applejack was drinking some Apple Cider, Rainbow was watching TV, Fluttershy was playing with Spike, and Rarity was polishing her nails.

"Yeah, that's right! Hit him with an uppercut!" Rainbow exclaimed as she was watching WWE.

"Ugh. Rainbow Dash. What're doin' now?" Applejack asked. Rainbow then turned around.

"You don't know? I'm watching WWE, the World's longest running episodic television in history! It's full of male and female and wrestlers who compete to win their rightful place in the company." Rainbow explained. Everyone gave a blank look at Rainbow, who was giving the "what?" expression. "Oh, here it comes! One, two, three! And the match is over!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Everyone exclaimed at her. Rainbow then turned around to see everyone shooting a glare at her. She then blushed nervously as she sat back down. Then suddenly, her phone rang.

"Who could _this_ be?" Rainbow asked as everyone hovered over her as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Congratulations! You just won tickets to next week's RAW and Smackdown! And you also get extra tickets for any Pap-Per-View you wanna go to! And the best thing: you'll get a front row seat! Your tickets will be delivered tomorrow! Have a good night sleep!" The person then hanged up the phone. Rainbow was giving the best smile she ever gave in her life.

"What happended, Rainbow?" Sunset asked.

"They gave us tickets so we can see wrestlers compete up close! And best of all: we get front row seats!" Everyone gasped at what Rainbow said.

"For real? There's no way something that random would happen." Pinkie said. Rainbow then shot a glare at Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie, you're the definition of randomness, how would something like this be surprising to you?" Rainbow said. She then started to talk to everyone. "Besides, who wouldn't want to watch something like the WWE in the actual place?! Can you guys come with me next week?" Everyone then gave a "for real?" expression on Rainbow, until Applejack sighed.

"Fine. We'll go with you. But if there is nothing interesting going on there, we are never going back there again." Applejack assured. Rainbow nodded, because she at least, can watch wrestling up close, with her friends together.

* * *

The Next Day, 2:00 PM

The doorbell then rang on Pinkie's door. Rainbow zoomed to the door and immediately opened it.

"Here's your mail. Have a nice afternoon!" The man said. Rainbow waved goodbye as she closed and locked the door and came back. Rainbow opened the box and it revealed many wrestling tickets. Everyone was in awe on how many tickets.

"You were right, Rainbow Dash. This could be something we might not regret going to." Rarity said.

"This is gonna be _so_ awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed.

* * *

Next Week, Monday, 7:30 PM

The 7 girls arrived to the place where Monday Night RAW was airing live. Rarity, despite what happened last week, was very excited to go here.

"Oh, just imagine how many wrestlers we'll be able to see compete? And I bet there are some good-looking ones as well."

"Just wait and see." Rainbow said. The girls then gave their tickets to the men and went to their front row seats.

"Rainbow Dash, is there certain people we should look out for?" Twilight asked.

There's nothing to worry about. Just, let me give you guys some advice: there are certain people we should cheer or boo for. The faces are the people we cheer for, considering they do good things, and there are the heels, who do bad things, and we boo them. And then, there are tweeners. They could do good things, but people don't like them, they could do bad things, but people like them, or people just feel neutral about them. And another thing, the WWE is scripted, so no one should really get hurt. So, if you like anyone in particular, don't worry about them getting hurt." Rainbow explained.

"Enough talking, the show is starting!" Pinkie exclaimed. They were camera men all around the place. Some were on the ramps and some were right outside of the ring. Then music started to play.

 **(Play WWE RAW 2018 Theme Song "Born for Greatness")**

After a few seconds of the song playing, the pyro then started to come. After the pyro was done, everyone was cheering. Even the Mane 7 were cheering. The cameras then came to the commentators, Michael Cole, Corey Graves, and JBL.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to Monday Night RAW in Detroit, Michigan!" Michael Cole said.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a great night for all the viewers!" JBL exclaimed.

"I have no doubt this is going to be one of the greatest nights in Monday Night RAW history!" Corey Graves exclaimed. Then the Authority's music started playing, causing everyone to boo, even Rainbow Dash.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, the Authority!" The announcer said.

"And what a way to kick off Monday Night RAW, with the Authority!" JBL exclaimed.

"Ugh." Michael said.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Corey asked.

"Nothing." The Authority (Triple H and Stephanie McMahon) went inside the ring. The music then stopped. The fans were then quite as Triple H started to speak with the microphone.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to Monday Night RAW!" Triple H exclaimed, as there were some cheers coming from the crowd.

"And we promise you that we will give you one of the best nights in RAW history!" Then, Dolph Ziggler's music began to play, and judging by his face, he wasn't in the best mood to see the Authority. The audience start cheering, as they were happy to see him, especially at a time like this. Fluttershy then turned to Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm getting confused here. Why is that guy interrupting them?"

"Don't you remember? WWE is scripted, that's how it's supposed to be here." Rainbow replied.

"Oh, okay." Rarity, however, was blushing slightly.

" _My, my. I wasn't lying when I said there would be good-looking wrestlers here. He is pretty cute._ " Rarity thought. Dolph then walked up the steps and went between the middle and top rope. His music then stopped as everyone was cheering "Ziggler".

"Everyone, shut your mouths!" Triple H exclaimed, which caused everyone to boo back at him. This gave the disproval of the Mane 7.

"Talk about rude." Applejack said, which everyone agreed on.

"No, how about you shut your damn mouth and let me speak!" Dolph said to Triple H, which caused the crowd to cheer, including the Mane 7. "Now, we all know with the Authority around here, no nights ever 100% good! You just make people like me and their nights worst!" Dolph said, referring to the fans.

"First off, you don't interrupt us when we talk. Second, we own you. So, you can't talk to us like that. Third, we have no business with you, Dolph. Exactly what do you want?" Stephanie asked.

"Simple. I want you to wasting our nights with your stupid talks and get the hell out of here!" Dolph exclaimed. The crowd was applauding Dolph, as he was fighting back against the Authority.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? You don't own this ring, we do. Now, before you piss me off, why don't get the hell out of my ring, before I give you a real punishment." Triple H said. Dolph, however, stubbornly refused.

"Alright, I see how it is. And what you said about, "How am I going to do that?" Well, the answer's right here." Dolph then hit Triple H with the microphone, knocking him to the ground.

"Kick his butt!" Rarity exclaimed. Stephanie quickly escaped from the ring and to the outside. While Triple H was on the ground, Dolph went to the bottom left corner and started to charge up the Superkick.

"Uh oh. Watch out Triple H!" Corey exclaimed.

"Dolph, don't do it! There's going to be serious consequences if you do this!" JBL warned.

"This is Dolph Ziggler, JBL! Who cares if he gets a huge consequence if he does this, he always fights back!" Michael said. In the nick of time, Triple H escaped the ring, coming back to Stephanie, which disappointed the crowd.

"Get back in here!" Dolph exclaimed, but without the microphone. Stephanie, however, had her microphone and started to speak.

"You're looking for a fight, Dolph? Then you're going to get one! And it's going to be tonight against Kevin Owens!" Stephanie said. Dolph was fine with the match, as he fought Kevin many times before. Dolph's music started to play. The Mane 7 were excited, especially Pinkie.

"What an opener to the show!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I know right. I'm looking forward to that match later on." Rainbow said. Everyone looked to see Rarity blushing a little.

"Rarity. Rarity!" Applejack exclaimed, making Rarity snap out of her trance.

"Oh, uh, yes. I am definitely looking forward to the match." Rarity said.

"Rarity, do you have crush on that on that Dolph Ziggler guy?" Sunset asked.

"What?! Oh, why of course not!" Rarity lied.

"What a way to start the show!" Michael exclaimed.

"It's crazy! Dolph Ziggler interrupting the Authority, causing him to face Kevin Owens later on tonight!" Corey exclaimed.

"Just saying, if Dolph loses, he had it coming to him." JBL said.

"Anyways, the next match coming up, is The Miz versus Rusev. Stay tuned for Monday Night RAW!" Michael said.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it everyone. Here's the first chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did enjoy it, don't forget to review, favorite, and even follow me if you like my writing, or follow the story if you're interested in it. This is JohnnyTestFan103 signing out. Peace!**


	3. RAW, Week 1 - Match Card 1

**RAW, Week 1: Match Card 1**

* * *

By the time the commercials, were over, Rusev with Lana had already entered the ring.

"I don't like this guy so much." Fluttershy said.

"He is a heel, so, you have all the rights to hate him." Rainbow said. Then, The Miz's music began to play, which made the audience cheer. Everyone, besides Rainbow Dash, then understood who were the faces, heels, and tweeners and began to cheer for The Miz.

"And his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, he is the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz!" The announcer said. Pinkie then pulled out a sign saying, "Miz is Awesome!" which made everyone confused.

"Pinkie Pie, how did you get that sign?" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a bunch more!" Pinkie exclaimed as she pulled out more signs. She gave a Dolph Ziggler sign saying, "Steal the Show", to Rarity, gave a The Miz sign she was showing to Twilight, a Randy Orton sign saying, "Apex Predator" to Sunset, a John Cena sign saying, "Never Give Up" to Applejack, a Shane McMahon sign that showed drawn paper money to Fluttershy, a Christian sign that said, "Captain Charisma" to Rainbow, and a Sami Zayn sign that said his name to her.

The Miz, while he was walking to the ring, turned to his left to see Twilight holding up one of signs, which made him point to her, smiling. This made Twilight blush slightly.

" _He seems to be a really nice guy_." Twilight thought. What Twilight didn't realize though, is that her friends were looking right at her. Twilight then realized what she was doing and quickly regained her composure.

"So, Twilight. Seems that you have a crush on him." Rarity teased. Twilight then began to blush deeper.

"You're the one who was blushing over that Dolph Ziggler guy." Twilight shot back, making Rarity blush as well. The argument was then silenced by Rainbow Dash.

"Quiet! The match is about to start!" She said. The Miz and Rusev got into their separate corners. When the bell rang, the two began to lock up. Rusev then quickly changed the lock up into a headlock on The Miz. Miz then used his momentum to push Rusev to the ropes and pushed to the other side of ropes. Rusev, however, countered by hitting Miz with a shoulder tackle.

"Ooo! What a shoulder tackle by Rusev!" Michael said. Rusev then ran to the ropes. Miz then realized what he was thinking a ducked under Rusev. Rusev jumped over the Miz and ran to the other side of the ropes. Miz then got up and jumped over Rusev, causing him to go to the ropes again. As Rusev was running towards Miz, Miz dropkicked him right on the mouth, causing Rusev to roll outside to recover, which gave the disproval of the crowd.

"Rusev, now, quickly trying to recover after that dropkick to the mouth by The Miz." JBL said.

"That must've been one nasty shot." Corey said. The Miz, who had enough of waiting, quickly got out of the ring and started running toward Rusev. Rusev then saw Miz and started running away and slid right back in the ring. The Miz did the same but Rusev kicked him on the back.

"Oh and Rusev stopped Miz right in his tracks." Michael said. Then Rusev, using his strength, threw Miz like a ragdoll.

"Look at the power of Rusev, as he tosses Miz like a ragdoll!" Corey exclaimed.

"You do _not_ want to mess with Rusev. This guy from Bulgaria is very powerful for someone his size!" JBL commented.

"But, you can't count Miz guys. He's a 12-year veteran, former United States, Intercontinental, Tag Team, and WWE Champion. And he's also a former Money in the Bank winner. You can't count Miz out, especially when it's this early in the match." Michael explained.

"Yeah, but, Miz is going to have a hard time trying to overpower and even pinning someone as big as Rusev." Corey said.

"You are right. It'll take brains to take someone like Rusev. But Miz most certainly has the brains to do so." JBL explained. Meanwhile, Rusev hoisted Miz up to the top turnbuckle.

"What's Rusev's going for here?" Corey asked. Rusev went to where Miz and put his arm over his shoulder. He was going for a massive superplex.

"He's thinking about flattening the Miz with a superplex!" JBL said, now realizing what Rusev was going for. Miz however, tried to counter by punching Rusev on his rib.

"Miz though, trying to prevent that from happening." Michael said. Rusev, though, hit Miz in the gut with his left knee.

"Oh, but Rusev, making sure that doesn't happen by hitting a devastating knee to the gut." Corey said. Rusev then got him and Miz in the position for the superplex. He then lifted Miz up in the air, but Miz got out of hit and landed on the canvas. He then tried to use all of his strength to do a powerbomb on Rusev.

"Is Miz crazy?! There's no way he can do this!" Michael exclaimed. Miz though, was able to lift Rusev up, which made the crowd cheer like crazy at this feat.

"Look at the strength of the Miz!" Corey explained as Miz slammed Rusev down on the mat. He then tried to pin Rusev.

"Mz, looking to steal one here!" Michael said. The ref then got down to his knees and started to count. The crowd then started to count as well.

"1, 2"-. Rusev though, kicked out at 2.

"But Rusev kicks out at 2!" Michael exclaimed.

"Miz is giving it all here in this incredible match we are witnessing in our very eyes!" JBL exclaimed. Miz was very exhausted after hitting the powerbomb on Rusev. He then struggled to get up.

"What the hell can Miz do right now? He's clearly exhausted after that amazing feat of strength, there's absolutely no options for him now!" Corey exclaimed. But then Miz, was looking to end the match by using his Skull Crushing Finale. He then taunted Rusev to get up.

"Maybe this is the only option Miz has right now! The Skull Crushing Finale." Michael said. Right when Rusev got up, Miz wrapped his arms around Rusev's shoulders, as he tried to hit his signature. Rusev then used his strength to break out of it and shoved Miz to the ropes.

"Oh, but Rusev countered." JBL said, as he thought the match was over. Miz was then coming back to Rusev, as Rusev tried to hit Miz with a clothesline, but Miz ducked under and used his momentum to go to the other side of the ropes. But Rusev caught him with a kick to the face. Miz then fell.

"Oh man! What a kick!" JBL exclaimed.

"That might be it for Miz right there!" Corey exclaimed. Rusev then turned to Lana. Lana then gave Rusev the signal to finish him.

"Rusev, cruuuusshhhh!" Lana exclaimed. Rusev then yelled out loud as he kicked Miz on the back.

"Oh, and now Rusev, looking to lock in the Accolade on Miz." Corey said.

" _Come on Miz, stay in there_." Twilight thought. Rusev nearly locked the Accolade in, but Miz slid out of it.

"Miz rolled out of it!" Michael exclaimed. Miz then hit Rusev with the Skull Crushing Finale, making everyone cheer.

"Skull Crushing Finale! Miz reversed the Accolade into a Skull Crushing Finale!" Corey exclaimed. Miz then rolled Rusev and pinned him. The ref then got down and started counting, which made everyone else count.

"1, 2"-. The count was interrupted when suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Michael said, confused. It was straight silence in the entire arena. Unfortunately, this WASN'T a part of the script.

"I can't see a damn thing in here!" JBL exclaimed.

"Thi-This isn't a part of the script! What's going on?!" Corey asked.

"I can't see a single thing! Someone turn on the lights!" Rarity exclaimed. After 15 seconds of nothing, the lights turned on to reveal Miz just laying in the middle of the ring, looking lifeless.

"Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed. The crowd was in utter shock, especially Twilight. The ref got in the ring and checked the Miz out. He then gave the signal for the medical people to come out.

"The ref is now calling the medical people out as… I-I I'm speechless. What just happened? This was not a part of the script! I'm not lying whatsoever. What the hell's going on?" Michael said, completely brainwashed at the fact that the lights were turned off. The medical then came out with a stretcher as the two of them quickly got in the ring and rolled Miz on the stretcher.

"I hope Miz is okay. He could be seriously injured right now." Corey said, worried. Miz was now on the stretcher as the medical people pulled the stretcher up to the stage, and out of the everyone's sight.

"Anyways, we'll right back after these c-commercials. The next match is Sami Zayn versus Wade Barret. Stay tuned for Monday Night RAW." Michael said.

* * *

 **Well everyone. There you have it, another chapter. I hope you guys are liking this story. Just remember, don't forget to comment, favorite, follow if you are interested in this story if you want to see the latest updates on it or follow me if you like my writing. Anyways, this is JohnnyTestFan103 signing out. Peace!**


	4. RAW, Week 1 - Match Card 2

**RAW, Week 1 - Match Card 2**

* * *

Monday Night RAW is now back again after taking a break. A part of the crowd was still silent and shocked after what happened to the Miz.

"Oh, I do hope Miz is okay after what happened. As a matter of fact, what _did_ happen?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. Rainbow Dash, you know the most about wrestling. What do you think happened?" Sunset asked.

"How am I supposed to know how WWE scripts their shows?" Rainbow asked. The cameras then cut to the commentators.

"Well, welcome back to Monday Night RAW, and well, before the commercial, what we and everyone else saw was just shocking." Michael said.

"You're absolutely right, Michael. Let's just say what we saw was _not_ a part of the script." Corey said briefly.

"Yeah, we all saw the lights go off and when the lights turned back on, the Miz was just laying on the ground." JBL explained.

"And we just got a report from the medical people, saying that Miz has suffered a rib injury, and is expected to be out of action for at most 6 months Although, he said that he will be back next week to relinquinsh his Intercontinental." Michael said.

"I do hope the best for the Miz as he recovers from his injury." Corey said. Then, Sami Zayn's music began to play. Everyone was vocalizing to the intro, showing their love to Sami Zayn and his theme song. Sami then came to the stage, which made everyone cheer.

"The following is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Sami Zayn!" The announcer said (Sorry. I totally forgot to do the announcements for the wrestlers. I'll edit my other chapters when I'm done with this). Pinkie was then blushing.

" _He does look pretty cute. And he always seems to be happy. Just like me._ " Pinkie thought. Pinkie's friends were now looking at her with a big smirk on their face. Pinkie, now realizing that she was blushing in front of her friends, quickly got out of her trance. There was a moment of silence between them, before Pinkie started speaking.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. You were blushing when you saw Sami." Rainbow said. Pinkie then started blushing again.

"What?! Pfft! No way!" Pinkie said.

"Shh. The next person is coming." Applejack interrupted. Then, Wade Barret's music began to play.

"Ha! Ha! I love this guy!" JBL exclaimed. Then, Wade Barret came to the stage.

"Introducing his opponent, from Penwortham, Lancashire, England, Wade Barret!" The announcer said. Wade Barret then started speaking into the mic.

"Cut the music!" He exclaimed. Everyone then began booing him. "It seems that everything is looking good here in Detroit. But I'm afraid I've got some bad news!"

"I love it when he says that!" JBL exclaimed, excited to see Wade Barret here.

"See, the bad news is that out of all the places in this world, I have to compete in a crappy place like Detroit, Michigan." This caused everyone to boo him, taking offense by his insult. "And the second thing is that I have to face some beginner like this guy in front of me. Hey, hey! Don't worry. You'll be known as the wrestler who got _this_ right onto his mouth." Wade said, referencing to his finisher, the Bull Hammer Elbow. Wade then got into the ring and got to his corner, while Sami got into his. The ref then called for the bell to ring. The two then locked up.

"And we are under way here in Detroit." Michael said, just after Sami and Wade locked up. Wade then pushed Sami to the ground. He then started to tease him. Sami then started to grow irritated at Wade.

"Oh, come on. This is uncalled for! There's no need for that!" Michael exclaimed, disgusted by the way Wade was toying with Sami.

"Shut up, Michael! If you are an experienced wrestler like Wade Barret, you have all the rights to tease someone!" JBL said.

"Sorry, Michael, but JBL's right. Wade Barret's a 5-time Intercontinental, and is a former leader of both Nexus and The Corre. Wade Barret has a lot to brag about." Corey explained. Meanwhile, Sami just got up after Wade was teasing him. The two then got into another lock up. Wade, clearly the stronger one of the two, was luring Sami to the corner. When they got to the corner, the ref then started to count.

"One, two, three, four!" The ref exclaimed until he decided to try to get Wade off of Sami. Wade then put his hands up, but then slapped Sami across the face, shocking some of the crowd.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! That was completely unnecessary!" Michael upsettingly said.

"Michael, this is the WWE! Sometimes you're gonna have to do stuff like _that_ to get to the top! There's nothing wrong with disrespecting you're opponent." JBL explained. The Mane 7, excluding Rainbow, didn't approve of this kind of disrespect.

"My gosh! What an act of disrespect!" Rarity furiously said.

"That's the whole point! They are trying us hate a certain person." Rainbow said.

"I… guess that makes sense." Sunset said, although a little uncertain. Sami was done with the disrespect from and started punching him. The crowd then started cheering.

"Whoa, look at Sami go as he unleashes on Wade Barret!" Corey said. Sami then Irished Whipped Wade to the ropes. Sami was going for a dropkick to the face, but Wade stopped his momentum and rolled out of the ring to where the Mane 7 was at.

"Oh, and just when Sami was going to teach Wade a lesson, he escapes like a little coward." Michael said.

"I call it a great strategy! Give yourself some breathing room, maybe think about what you're going to do next." JBL explained. Sami, however, didn't give Wade a break as he rolled out of the ring as ran to him. Wade then turned around to see Sami charge toward him. Wade didn't react in time as Sami clotheslined Wade to the ground.

"Oh, oh, oh! And Wade gets absolutely blasted by Sami Zayn!" Corey exclaimed. Sami, regaining his confidence, high fived Pinkie, who high fived back. The ref though, counted to 6. Sami then picked Wade up and threw Wade back into the ring. Right when Sami got in, Wade quickly recovered and gave Sami a big boot.

"Now _that's_ how you shut down an opponent! What a boot to the face!" JBL exclaimed, impressed by Wade's counter. Wade then started to toy with Sami again, making the crowd boo again.

"I can't stand this Wade Barret. Finish him off if you think he's that weak to you!" Michael exclaimed. Wade then picked Sami up and threw to the corner, making him hit shoulder first on the ring post.

"Does _that_ answer your question, Michael?" JBL asked. Wade then tried to charge toward Sami, who was leaning against the turnbuckles, still hurt after his shoulder hit the ring post. Sami barely avoided Wade's attack, as Wade hit face first into the top turnbuckle.

"Oh, what a counter by Sami there!" Corey exclaimed. Sami then approached Wade and hoisted him to the top turnbuckle.

"What's Sami looking for here?" Michael questioned.

"I don't know, but he should really be careful on what he's doing!" JBL warned. Sami then got up to where Wade was, and put him into a superplex position.

"I think he's going for a superplex!" Corey exclaimed. Sami instead hit a falcon arrow off the top, making everyone go wild.

"What a move!" Pinkie exclaimed. Pinkie then blushed a little. " _And what a guy_." Pinkie thought, remembering the high five she got from Sami.

"What a falcon arrow off the top rope!" Corey said, exclaiming as loud as he could. Sami then went for the pin.

"Come on, Sami! Come on!" Michael cheered.

"Kick out, Wade! Kick out!" JBL also cheered. The ref then got to his knees and started counting, then the crowd was counting with him as well.

"1, 2"-. Wade kicked out of the falcon arrow, and at the nick of time.

"Oh, thank god!" JBL said, thinking that Wade was going to lose.

"Dammit!" Michael exclaimed.

"Both of you guys are crazy." Corey stated. Sami's face explained it all. He also thought he had it in the bag. Wade moved to the corner, trying to recover after that falcon arrow. Then Sami realized that he can finish the match off right now. He was now thinking of the Helluva Kick. He was then charging it up.

"Uh oh! I think we know what's coming!" Corey said. Sami then ran to Wade, going for the Helluva Kick, but Wade avoided it.

"Yes! Wade's still in here!" JBL exclaimed. Sami then turned around and ran towards Wade again, only to get hit by the Winds of Change.

"Oh, the Winds of Change!" Corey exclaimed.

"Yes, this is it! Ball game!" JBL exclaimed.

"Come on, Sami! Stay in there!" Michael exclaimed. Wade then pinned Sami. The ref got to his knees and started counting, with the crowd counting as well.

"1, 2"-. Sami then got his shoulder up at 2.

"Oh, so close!" JBL said.

"What a match this is." Michael said. Wade was furious that he didn't finish Sami off right there. But he then started smirking. He then put his elbow sleeves (or whatever they are called) inside out as he was getting ready for the Bull Hammer Elbow.

"Goodnight, Sami! Here comes the Bull Hammer Elbow!" JBL exclaimed. Pinkie, however, was a little worried.

" _Come on, Sami. Stay in there_." Pinkie thought. Wade then ran towards Sami, but Sami moved out of the way.

"Sami countered!" Michael exclaimed. Wade then stopped his momentum by stopping at the corner. He then turned to see Sami coming at him. He didn't react to it in time. Sami hit the Helluva Kick right to Wade's face.

"Helluva Kick! Helluva Kick from Sami!" Michael exclaimed.

"Wade, please kick out!" JBL exclaimed. Sami then went for the pin. The ref got to his knees and started counting, as did the fans.

"1, 2"-. The count was interrupted when the lights went off again.

"Oh not this crap again!" Corey annoyingly said.

"We were in the end of what might be the best match of the night!" Michael exclaimed.

"Come on! This has already gotten annoying!" JBL exclaimed. After 10 seconds, the lights turned on to revealing Sami laying on the ground.

"First Miz, now Sami?" Michael asked. The paramedics immediately ran to the ring with a stretcher. After the incident with Miz, they were prepared this time. They quickly got out Sami out of the ring. Shane McMahon quickly went to Sami after seeing what happened. He was then frantically asking the paramedics was he gonna be okay. Fluttershy, although worried, was blushing slightly at Shane.

" _What a kind guy. Helping out his friend when he really needs it_." Fluttershy thought. The paramedics were riding Sami out of the stage, with Shane following them. The Mane 7 was extremely confused by this.

"I'm starting to think this isn't part of the script. Like, how can the same thing happen twice in a row?" Rainbow asked.

"It _is_ pretty strange." Twilight said. The Mane 7's phones were then making notification signals.

"What's this?" Applejack asked. They looked at was at the notifications and opened it. After seeing the title of the article, they were in complete shock.

"WWE goes off script as Miz is forced to sit out for 6 months with a rib injury, and is also forced to vacate his Intercontinental Championship. What can the WWE do to stop this?" Rainbow read.

"So WWE _did_ go off script. That's weird." Fluttershy said.

"The question is: who did it?" Applejack said.

"Well, anyways, we gotta take a break. Next match is Dolph Ziggler vs Kevin Owens. Stay tuned for Monday Night RAW." Michael said.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter got delayed. And this is the longest chapter I did so far. Anyways, if you liked the story, be sure to favorite, review, and even follow it if you are interested in the story. And if you like my writing, go ahead and follow me. This is JohnnyTestFan103 signing out. Peace!**


End file.
